For You
by AyaneDesuYO
Summary: Onodera Ritsu has a stalker, a cruel, ruthless stalker. After getting horribly violated and left half-conscious in an alleyway, Ritsu is found by Kisa who takes him to the hospital and then to his home. Onodera wants to avoid Takano but how can he when they're next door neighbours? [Warning: Contains rape and is rated M for later chapters]
1. 1

**"Prologue" of my new story~**

**Hope you like it although there is not much written!**

* * *

He lay there in the alleyway, on the cold hard pavement. He stared up at the harsh grey sky.

'_Things couldn't get any worse…'_

Tears continued to roll down Onodera's face and raindrops started to fall from the clouds. The water dropped onto the cuts on his face and body and stung as they did, but it didn't hurt. After what he had just been through, the stinging pain caused by the cold raindrops was rather soothing. He continued to lie there in the cold as he could not move. He closed his eyes and drifted off as he begun to lose consciousness. Suddenly a familiar voice was calling his name.

'_Takano-san?'_

No, it was his co-worker Kisa Shouta. As Kisa came closer to the half-conscious young man, he gasped. "I'll get you to a hospital" he said, "Don't worry!" He looked into Onodera's teary eyes. "You'll be okay"

It wasn't long until Onodera was let out of the hospital. He was very uneasy as he walked into his apartment complex' elevator accompanied by Kisa, worrying that he'd accidentally bump into his next door neighbour, boss and lover—Wait, lover? No they weren't even that… They had just… sort of… slept together… a couple times… Onodera tried to think about something else. The elevator arrived at his apartment's floor. The two men walked towards Onodera's front door.

"I think I'll be okay, Kisa-san" Onodera smiled at his co-worker.

"Are you sure?" Kisa was extremely worried. He had just seen Onodera almost totally lifeless a little while ago after all.

"Yeah" Onodera reassured. It was awkward that Kisa found him in such a terrible state but he was relieved it wasn't Takano who had instead. Onodera opened up the door to his apartment.

"Well, if you need me, just call my mobile!" Kisa patted the younger man on the shoulder and leaned in for an awkward hug, then left.

Onodera sighed as he stepped into his apartment. He felt extremely calm at that moment. He closed his door and decided he'd take a bath and sleep.

He stared at his pale complexion in the mirror and the cuts and bruises on his body. It was horrible. He felt his eyes water up as his mind begun to play flashbacks of the incident. '_Why me?'_ was all he could think. Suddenly he heard a knock his door that made him jump, followed by the voice of the person he couldn't stop thinking about. "Onodera, open up" the deep voice called. Onodera's heart was racing and tears started streaming down his face. He kept silent.

"Oi! Onodera! I know you're in there" Takano called out once more.

'_What should I do?'_

Onodera looked down, he was in no shape to open the door and greet his boss. For one, he wasn't wearing any clothes and another; he was covered with bruises and cuts. But Takano knew he was inside and knowing how persistent he was known to be, Onodera had a feeling he would not leave easily. There were still tears running down Onodera's face. He was still remembering the incident. He had been raped and received many injuries in the process. By who? He didn't even know the name of his rapist but he recognised his face. But from where? He couldn't quite pinpoint where he had seen the familiar face and it was eating him alive. There was absolutely no way he would tell Takano about this. How would he react? But there he was, outside of Onodera's front door, knocking and yelling away. Onodera knew he had to face his boss eventually so he quickly threw his clothes back on, wiped away his tears and walked towards his front door.

He reached for the door, his right hand shaking. He didn't even have a plan of what to do. He really didn't want to see Takano at a time like this but he also felt like he needed to.

Slowly, the door creaked open…


	2. 2

**Hi, sorry this chapter is a bit rushed. I just really wanted to update this story! (I'll edit it tomorrow haha..)**

**I will try keep updating this story since I have a nice plan for it unless there's no one interested in it.. OTL**

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"T-Takano-san… What is it?" Onodera's head poked out from his front door, only slightly visible by Takano. He really didn't want to talk to Takano right now. His head hurt – actually his everything hurt. And to top it off, he looked like he'd just come back from the dead, how could he face his boss now?

"Are you an idiot?" Takano said angrily, "Did you think you were just going to take a day off at work without notifying me? It's already 7 o'clock! Open up. Let me in!" Takano pushed the door open aggressively and Onodera backed away, shaking. Takano looked at Onodera and suddenly froze. His eyes widen and he moved towards Onodera who stepped back cowardly for every step Takano took closer.

"Onodera…" Takano said, "Why are you—What happened?" He grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and looked into his green eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Onodera lied, shaking and terrified, "I just tripped over last night… After work! It was so late! I was so t-tired… A-And… that's all! You know how clumsy I am! It really hurt… Hahaha…" He quickly looked away, no longer making eye contact with his boss. There's no way he could believe such a stupid lie but Onodera still hoped he would and leave him alone. Takano didn't exactly need to know the truth, how would that help at all?

"Really?" Takano wasn't convinced.

"Y-Yeah…" Onodera looked up and their eyes met.

A sudden wave of dizziness rushed to his head at this moment and his vision became blurry – he felt as if he was about to collapse. He fell to the ground, his eyes tried to stay open but could no longer and all he could see through his blurred vision was Takano's panicked face as he slowly lost consciousness.

_Onodera walked out of the office building sluggishly. What a long day. He was finally able to go home and get some rest. It was already past midnight and the last train had already left – he'd had to catch a taxi home. He sighed angrily and trudged down the road. He was disappointed Takano had already left before him. He wasn't sure if his company would be better or worse for his mood right now but he didn't really feel like being alone at such a late time at night. He was so exhausted, all he wanted to do was go home, crawl up in bed and sleep peacefully._

_He started to daydream when suddenly he felt somebody grabbed him violently from behind. He felt an arm around his waist and a hand on his mouth, his eyes widen and he immediately started struggling, attempting to escape. He was being taken by a man much bigger and stronger than him. The man pulled him into an isolated alleyway and threw him to the ground. "Ah!" Onodera closed his eyes tight as he fell to the ground. He looked up at the tall man who stood before him but couldn't see his face since it was so dark. He moved in closer and moved on top of Onodera, pinning him down._

_"Heh heh heh" his attacker chuckled, "Ritsu…"_

_'No… NO… What's happening…'_

_Onodera started moving around aggressively, trying to escape from the bigger man's grip. "L-Let go of me!" he protested, "Ahh-" The man tightened his grip on Onodera's shoulders and slammed him hard onto the cold pavement._

_Then the hands on his shoulders moved to his throat._

_Onodera couldn't breathe and he felt the hands squeeze harder. He felt all his energy being drained away and his body was lifeless. He felt helpless._

_The hands around his throat moved away and Onodera coughed violently. He was relieved to be able to breathe._

_The man chuckled and started groping Onodera all over his body. He wanted to push the man off of him and run away but his body didn't have to energy to. The man's body was against his, groping and rubbing away. "S-Stop!" Onodera yelled out with the little energy he had, "N-No!" He could feel his attacker's body against his. He was hard._

_Onodera's was slowly losing his consciousness. He was already so tired to begin with and after having his body slammed to the ground twice and after being strangled, he had very little energy left in him. He wanted to push the man off, he wanted to go home, he wanted to see Takano waiting outside his apartment door with his arms crossed and ready to lecture him about coming home so late and how dangerous it is._

_Suddenly he was brought back to reality. He felt his body being moved so his face was facing the ground. The hands that were holding his torso pulled his pants down and his face froze._

_'No way…'_

_He shut his eyes and prepared for the worst. Then, he felt it. The intense pain took over his body and he wanted to scream but when he tried he couldn't, he couldn't even make a sound. He couldn't think any more. The pain was too much and tears ran down the poor man's eyes._

_'No more… It's… Too much...'_

_He could no longer take it anymore and passed out._

Onodera's eyes popped open and were met by the face of Takano. "Ah…" he gasped. He was in the arms of his boss, noticed this fact and blushed. He remembered, he passed out in his arms. But what was that just now? A flashback of that night?

"Onodera!" Takano exclaimed as he hugged the younger man tightly, "Ritsu…"

"Takano-san…?" Onodera blinked and tears started running down his face, "Ah—I must be sick huh? I mean—wow how could I pass out l-like that! Ah…" His hands rushed to his face and he attempted to quickly wipe away his tears.

The hug continued on and Onodera attempted to push away from the older man, "I'm really fine… Takano-san…"

He did not stop, instead Takano squeezed tighter.

'_How did it become like this…?'_


	3. 3

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

**I felt like I wrote this chapter about 5 times then deleted it each time because it just wasn't right..**

**Anyway, I finally finished this chapter... I'm sorry if there's lots of mistakes in this chapter because I haven't edited it yet... (I will soon) I was just too excited to update, you see~~~**

**SO ENJOY~~~ *U***

* * *

_The hug continued on and Onodera attempted to push away from the older man, "I'm really fine… Takano-san…"_

_He did not stop, instead Takano squeezed tighter._

'_How did it become like this…?'_

* * *

Takano did not hesitate at all when began to pick Onodera up princess style.

"T-Takano-san!" Onodera called out as he blushed, "I'm fine so I can walk on my own"

"…"

No reply.

Takano just continued to walk to the bed with Onodera in his arms. His fringe was getting so long Onodera couldn't even see what kind of expression he was making. He decided he would not protest and instead just frowned out of concern.

Takano laid Onodera gently onto the bed and then, lifted his head, letting their eyes meet. Onodera felt his heart beating loudly.

Takano stared at Onodera's face, mostly looking at his wounds. He then began to take the younger man's pants off.

"Takano-san!?" Onodera was shocked, "What are you doing?! Ah-"

Takano lifted Onodera's leg, looking at his crotch and opening. He then turned Onodera onto his back and touched around, startling Onodera. "Ngh! Takano-san!" he cried out.

"Just checking" Takano calmly replied as he pulled Onodera's pants back on.

"Ch-Checking _what_?!"

"…"

No reply again?

Onodera's face was bright red now; he began to hide under his blankets. Takano sat on his bed next to him and stroked Onodera's hair. "Will you be okay?" he muttered under his breath.

"Eh?"

"…"

_'Why…? Takano-san is so quiet…'_

"Onodera" Takano said, "You need to rest. I'll stay here with you, okay?"

"No" Onodera refused, "You _need_ to go to work. Editor in chief can't just take a day off when _he's_ not even sick…"

"But you're-"

"Go" Onodera insisted. He buried himself back into his blanket and turned his body away from his boss.

_'I wouldn't be able to rest with you here anyway…'_

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Takano asked.

"Tch. Of course. I'm a grown man" Onodera mumbled into his blanket.

Takano smirked at this. He leaned over and kissed Onodera lightly.

"W-What was that for…"

Onodera was a little more defensive than before when Takano first came into his apartment. This made the older man a little less worried. He ruffled the young man's head and left.

"Ittekimasu" (I'm going)

Onodera listened to the door click as it was closed and locked.

He closed his eyes.

_Itterasshai. (Take care)_

* * *

The next day, it rained again.

Onodera sighed loudly as he sunk into his office chair and stared at all the work he had to catch up on. Scattered papers covered the table. He looked at the time;

_05:08AM_

It was early but there were still many people in the large office. A lot of them probably stayed the night finishing a project.

That was the editor's lifestyle for you.

It was a few hours later when more editors in the Emerald department arrived. The serious faced Hatori Yoshiyuki and someone who was quite the opposite of him, Kanade Mino.

"Good morning Onodera-kun" Mino smiled.

"You okay?" Hatori asked.

"Ah… Morning" Onodera replied, "Yeah, I'm fine now… It was really nothing"

He felt a hand on his head ruffle his hair.

_'Takano-san?!'_

Wrong.

It was the baby-faced editor, Kisa Shouta.

"Good morning! Ri-chan!" he smiled then leaned in to ask, "Are you okay now?"

Onodera jumped a bit and started to feel nervous because of Kisa's closeness.

"I feel a lot better now" he said, "Thanks… Kisa-san"

Kisa always seemed very annoying to Onodera as he played around a lot but he was extremely grateful to Kisa. He was also very relieved that it was Kisa who had found him and not Takano.

"Was Takano with you yesterday morning?" Kisa asked quietly.

"Ah—Yes… That's right"

Kisa chuckled, "So _that's_ why he was late to his meeting… He got scolded by Yokozawa-san"

"… Ah that was my fault"

Kisa laughed again, "You must feel special… Seeing as he put you over work" he looked at Onodera who was slowly turning red.

"Slacking off, are we?" Takano had arrived. He walked to his desk, glaring at Kisa suggesting he get back to work. Then his eyes moved to Onodera who was already back to being deeply buried into his papers, working hard.

* * *

Surprisingly, Onodera had done a sufficient amount of work and had left his desk by 8:30PM. He was so relieved to be able to go home. His stomach was rumbling and he could barely stay standing.

*ding*

Onodera looked up at what floor he was on.

No… not ground floor yet.

A tall figure stepped inside.

"Takano-san" Onodera had blurted out without thinking, "Ah- Finished for the day?"

"Yeah." he replied, "You?"

"Y-yes"

Then it became quiet.

_'Come on elevator… Can't you go any faster?'_

*ding*

They had stopped on the ground floor.

"Well, excuse me. I'll be going now" Onodera bowed his head slightly at his superior and attempted to leave.

Attempted to and failed. Takano was stopping him.

"Hey" he said, "Don't you think that's a bit unsafe? Go with me… I brought my car"

"N-No it's okay" Onodera said. He made Takano let go but before he could leave the elevator, the doors had closed.

"It's fine. We live in the same apartment complex anyway" Takano said, "Are you an idiot or something?" he smirked.

The two got into the car and started driving back to their apartment complex.

"Are you hungry?" Takano was the first to break the silence.

"Not re-"

Onodera's stomach decided to finish his sentence for him as it growled.

"Then, let's eat out shall we?" Takano smirked, "like lovers on a date huh…"

"W-What?!" Onodera protested.

_'Ah… Takano-san is acting like his normal self again…'_

They had arrived at the restaurant.

_'Finally.'_

Onodera's hunger was taking over him. He no longer was protesting about eating out with Takano. He just wanted to eat.

After they had finished dining, the two started walking back to the car.

"Oh! Is that the famous… Takano Masamune?!" called a low and terrifyingly familiar voice.

Both heads turned to where the voice came from.

Onodera's eyes widened in fear while Takano grinned and walked up to the tall figure. The two started to chat.

Onodera was frozen.

Who was this guy? Takano's old friend right?

And…

Someone he knew…

_'Where do I know him from…?'_

The man looked over at Onodera and smirked.

Ah.

He remembered now.

All the pain came back to him.

_'No more… It's… Too much...'_

He, then, passed out.


	4. 4

**New chapter! :D I feel like the story is going a little bit too slow so I will try to speed things up! **

**There is an OC in this chapter.**

**Also, half a lemon... Sorta... Because I don't want to get banned... orzz**

* * *

It wasn't too long until Onodera woke up. Takano was walking to his car with the younger man in his arms, princess style, not even caring who was staring – he just needed to get Onodera to the hospital. He walked maniacally fast when Onodera's eyes opened up.

"T-Takano-san?!" he yelled out as he saw what position he was in, "Oi, Takano-san! I-I'm fine. Put me down please"

Takano looked at his lover, shocked at first and then put him down onto his feet while still holding onto his shoulders.

"We should go to the hospital." Takano suggested.

Onodera felt dizzy as he just woke up.

"No… I'm fine… Just a little bit tired! I-I pass out all the time when it's the end of the cycle" he had a point but Takano was still concerned, "But-" he started.

"I want to go home" Onodera interrupted. He was acting strange - well he was always rather strange but it was… different. Takano noticed but decided not to interrogate him for now.

As Onodera buckled his seatbelt onto the receiver he suddenly was reminded of why he had passed out just now. The man Takano was talking to… was… his attacker that night, wasn't it? He couldn't exactly remember very clearly what his attacker's face looked like because of the lack of light at the time of his rape so he was hesitant. But how could Takano be friends with a person like that?

"Ah… Takano-sa-" Onodera was about to bring the man up but was interrupted.

"That reminds me" Takano started but then realized Onodera was talking, "Oh, what is it?"

"Eh? Ah… N-no, you go first" Onodera awkwardly looked down.

"What is it? Spit it out" Takano demanded.

"No, no it's fine"

Takano looked at the stubborn young man and sighed loudly.

"It's bugging me. It's bugging me. It's bugging me. It's bugging me. It's bugging meeeeeeee" he whined like a child. **(yes I totally stole that from the manga)**

"Geez, shut up!" Onodera finally snapped, "I was just wondering who that man was you were talking to earlier… Before I sort of… um…"

"Rudely interrupted our conversation and passed out?" Takano said in a joking manner, "You don't recognise him?"

"… Eh?"

Onodera suddenly sat up, eyes wide as he looked at Takano shocked. What did he mean 'recognise him'? Wait, no, Takano didn't know about the rape though?

"What do you mean?" Onodera started to panic internally.

"Miura Kouichi…" Takano said, "He went to the same high school as us and went to college with me and Yokozawa – well that part you wouldn't know because…"

It suddenly became silent and even more awkward than it was already.

"Ahh, is that so?" Onodera laughed nervously, "High school was so long ago and I sorta blurred most of my memory of it out…"

Oh no, it became even more awkward.

"Well anyway! Miura's starting his editing career with Marukawa Shoten, in the literature department" Takano explained.

"Oh…"

Onodera didn't really know what to think of this situation, a man who could have possibly been his attacker is a new editor that they will be seeing regularly, huh? He could have been his attacker but Onodera couldn't remember clearly… But what if he wasn't? Then Onodera didn't have to worry at all… But what if he was?!

The young man's head was spinning as he started to think too much. He noticed the car had stopped and they were finally home.

"You okay?" Takano peered over, looking intently at Onodera.

"I'm fine"

As they reached their floor and both started walking towards their own apartments Onodera bowed his head slightly, "Oyasuminasai (very polite good night~)" he said. His arm was then suddenly grabbed and Takano pulled him into his apartment.

"EH? Takano-san!" Onodera protested, "Wait—what are you-"

Takano pushed Onodera against the wall as the door shut behind them and placed a deep kiss onto his lips, then slid his tongue in exploring the inside of his mouth.

_'Ahhhhhhh what the hell is this?!'_

Onodera's eyes shut his eyes tight as the kiss became more intense and arousing. Finally, Takano let go. He started to kiss his neck and gradually starting sucking and kissing his lover lower and lower.

"Nnn… Takano sa-ahh- W-what are you doing?!" Onodera pushed him off.

"What do you mean…" Takano said bluntly, "I'm trying to make love to you"

Onodera's whole face lit up red in embarrassment, "I-I'm really tired, yknow…" This never stopped Takano before and he went straight back to what he was doing before. He started to unbuckle Onodera's belt.

"Ah…Nnn… Takano-san…why now?!" Onodera managed to ask.

"We're lovers aren't we? Isn't this natural?" Takano said as he paused what he was doing, "We haven't done it in ages as well… Heh" He unbuttoned Onodera's pants and started to stroke his member up and down.

"Ahhhh nnng" Onodera cried out. He was right, it had been a while but he wasn't ready for this! After what he just went through, he didn't want this… Not yet…

Onodera moaned as he slid down to the ground with Takano. Takano's mouth went lower and soon was sucking him off.

"W-wait!" Onodera protested. It felt so good that he started to feel dizzy, or maybe it was just from him being so tired… or maybe both, "N-not here…"

"That's your only complaint?" Takano smirked.

"No I mean-"

Takano picked the younger man up and they moved to his bed.

**[Ending lemon here because I'm not sure if it's actually allowed on fanfiction. I'm such a noob writer here.. D": Gomen-ne~]**

* * *

Onodera quickly wriggled out of Takano's arms as he searched the dark room for his clothes with his eyes.

_'Ah-hah! There they are… wait how did they end up so far away…'_

He made his way out of bed but was stopped by Takano who pushed him back down towards him.

"Where are you going?" he sleepily asked.

"What do you think?" Onodera said angrily, "Let go please" He attempted to get back up again.

"Stay. Stay until morning." Takano ordered him.

_'What arrogance!'_ Onodera thought.

Takano pushed him down again and moved his body on top of his, "Wow, I just want to do you again" he said slyly.

"E-EXCUSE ME?!"

"You were kind of cute when you were jealous," Takano smirked, "Asking who Miura was…"

"I wasn't jealous! I just thought that he was-" Onodera stopped himself.

But it was true, he didn't ask because he was jealous, he asked because he was concerned.

"Hmm?" Takano was curious to know what Onodera was about to say.

"N-never mind" he pulled the blanket over his body and closed his eyes. Takano moved closer and hugged him tight.

* * *

The next day, Onodera tapped away at his keyboard at work. The office looked like a dumpster. Papers were everywhere, editors lying lifeless on the floor and a black aura surrounded the Emerald office. Onodera groaned as he got up and headed to the vending machine for an iced coffee.

"Ah, Onodera-kun" someone had called him. Like a zombie, he turned around, "Yes?" he said robotically but then suddenly snapped back into reality when he saw Miura Kouichi standing there in front of him.

_'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!' _he panicked.

He decided to play it cool (or as cool as he could get) and pretend he had nothing to do with the attack that night.

"Oh, you're Takano-san's friend, aren't you? I heard you worked in Literature here… Hajimemashite (it's nice to meet you, said only when it's the first time meeting someone)" Onodera bowed.

"Hmmm? What's with that?" Miura laughed, "We've met before. You don't remember me?"

Onodera's heart started to beat furiously.

Ah no, he was probably talking about when they were in high school.

"U-Um…" Onodera hesitated, "Did we go to the same high school… maybe?" he pretended he remembered.

Miura moved his hand towards Onodera's neck and lightly stroked over the bruises that were left. He felt prickles up and down his spine.

"I guess that's right" Miura said, "We did go to the same high school…"

Then, he chuckled, "Heh heh heh"

Onodera suddenly backed away, "A-ah... hah…" He looked panicked.

_'No way… NO…'_ he couldn't accept it.

"Looks like you remember now. Do you have time? I'd loved to have a nice chat with you," Miura suggested,

...

_"Ritsu…"_


	5. 5

**Hello everyone~ Back with another chapter! I hope you guys are still enjoying it.. I'm scared my writing style has changed a bit and it's getting boring... But maybe that's just me and anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**This chapter is mostly in Takano's POV (but still written in third person).**

* * *

Takano looked around the office. Nothing was too out of the ordinary, it was hell week and everyone seemed to be looking like garbage waste as they should be, but where was Onodera?! He thought that he left to get a drink or go for a bathroom break but it wouldn't take _that _long. The dark haired man got up from his seat and decided to go look for him, carefully making his way out of the office – which was rather difficult from his seat as there were papers literally everywhere on the ground.

SUCCESS! He made it out of the office and spotted the green-eyed man he was looking for in the hallway talking to his old friend, Miura Kouichi.

"Onodera" he said as he appeared behind his shorter lover.

"Ahh—Takano-san…" Onodera's face was pale and his eyes were wide open like he had seen a ghost. Takano raised his eyebrow.

"Takano, how about you, me and Onodera-kun here all go out for lunch?" Miura grinned, "I'd love to get to know this friend of yours better~"

"Oh, is that so" Takano smiled politely. He looked at Onodera who was still completely frozen. He decided to decline the invitation, "Sorry, but it's getting pretty hectic at the moment… Maybe another time"

"Well, that's understandable" Miura sighed, "I'll be going now. See you later Takano, Onodera-kun…" he smirked slightly.

Takano looked back at Onodera, "What do you think you're doing, slacking off? Get back to work now" he ordered but Onodera did not respond.

"… Onodera?" Takano placed his hand on Onodera's head, ruffling it slightly and pushing his fringe back so he was looking up at him.

"Ah-! S-Sorry… I was spacing out…" Onodera stepped back and fixed up his hair, "I-I was just getting a drink. I'll be back in a sec" he then quickly walked off.

Back in the office, Kisa lay his head on the desk, looking like death. He decided he needed some kind of liquid to keep himself going but it was too late to tell Onodera to get him a drink from the vending machine because he was already gone. He emerged from his desk, walked to the vending machine area and spotted the newbie editor.

He suddenly felt energetic and glomped Onodera, "Ri-chan!" he called out as he held onto the younger man, "What are you doing..? Just staring at the machine… Haha~" Kisa stopped giggling when Onodera turned to him with his pale complexion and scared expression.

"K-kisa-san…" he said, "I think… umm…"

"Eh…? What is it?"

Onodera lowered his voice to a whisper as he pulled Kisa in closer, "The person who… attacked… me that night…" he started with his voice shaking, "I think- I think he may be here" Onodera started to panic. Just by looking at him, Kisa could tell that his head was spinning.

"EH?! Wait, you mean at Marukawa? Who is it? What department?"

"Literature… What do I do…? I think he's friends with Takano-san… Miura or something…"

"Ah… Just try to make it through hell week and THEN we'll deal with this…" Kisa said, "I'll make sure to look out for you so he doesn't dare to go near you"

"T-Thank you, Kisa-san…" Onodera sighed of relief.

* * *

Through the whole week, it seemed like Kisa was connected to Onodera by the hip. They were _always_ together.

ALWAYS.

Even when Kisa had finished his work and only Onodera had to stay back, Kisa was there when he could have just gone home.

_'ARGH THIS IS SO ANNOYING'_ Takano thought every time he spotted the pair together. He was dying of jealousy. There was never a moment at work where he and his dear lover were together alone – all because of this black haired man-whore. Takano felt like he was going to crack soon.

One afternoon at around 2pm, after hell-week was finally over, Takano spotted the inseparable pair chatting amongst themselves in their office chairs.

"Kisa" Takano walked up to them, "Could I have a word?"

Onodera stared at Kisa with concern as the two left him.

Takano took Kisa to an empty meeting room, "So," he began, "What's the deal with you and Onodera?"

"Eh?"

"Clinging onto his arm 24/7 and being all 'Ri-chan' this and 'Ri-chan' that…"

Kisa was trying hard not to laugh. Takano's jealousy could not be more obvious. How old was this man? Wasn't he an adult?

_'HAhaha what the hell is this situation?'_ Kisa thought to himself.

"Ah… Takano" Kisa chuckled, "You're clearly misunderstanding things…"

"What do you mean?" Takano's voice became rather scary.

"Onodera was just worried for his safety so he asked me to hang around him during that week…" Kisa explained, "I'm not going to steal him away, don't worry"

_'Hehehe yes I know what you two are up to behind the scenes, Takano…'_ Kisa thought as he smirked at Takano.

"Worried for his safety?"

"Oh... yeah… Umm… You see" Kisa awkward hesitated.

_'OH SHIT I SAID TOO MUCH'_ the short black haired man suddenly realized his mistake and began internally screaming.

"Kisa," Takano said in a serious tone, "Would you… happen to know _what_ happened to Onodera… that time… he was _sick_?"

"Erm…" Kisa felt sweat drops down form on his forehead, "Well, you see… Um… Yeah"

"KISA" Takano raised his voice, "What happened?!"

"I haven't told anyone… And I don't think Ri-chan would want anyone to know…" Kisa started talking extremely fast in a panic due to the slight fear he felt for his boss in that moment, "But, I found him in an alleyway that night and he had been… raped"

Takano was in shock. He had already suspected that but he didn't want it to be actually so. Someone had hurt HIS Onodera… They had to die.

"WHO!?" Takano was in a rage.

"I don't know… Onodera doesn't know either…" Kisa sighed, "But… But he thinks that it's someone here at Marukawa…"

Takano looked puzzled. Yokozawa? No… he already moved on from harassing Onodera.

"He said his name was Mi… Miura? Or something like that"

Takano froze.

Miura?

But why?

It was a possibility though, now that Takano thought about it. Miura was his old friend but he had to admit that he wasn't exactly a good person. During their days in high school, he'd joke about all kinds of inappropriate things and told Yokozawa and Takano about the countless terrible things he had done. But that was all in the past… And he had grown from that… Hadn't he?

_'Was that the reason he wasn't responding to me that time… After I found him and Miura together? And that time he fainted… when he saw Miura?!'_ Takano's brain started forming endless amounts of questions.

"I need to go find Onodera" he paced out the door with Kisa following behind.

"Onodera!" he called out when he reached the Emerald department.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

His desk seat was empty.

Maybe he was getting a drink? Or using the bathroom?

Takano ran to both locations he suspected Onodera to be in but his endeavour was unsuccessful. His lover was gone… He ran back to the office to see Kisa waiting for him.

"Did you find Ri-chan?" he asked, eagerly.

"No. He wasn't at the vending machines… and the bathrooms were empty…" Takano said.

"I'll try calling him" Kisa said as he pulled out his phone.

A faint ringing sound was heard and the two looked to where it came from.

Onodera's desk. His phone was being useless on his desk.

Where had he run off to?

"Maybe… we'll just wait for him to come back then? You can talk to him about this anytime, really… What's the rush?" Kisa sat down and tried not to worry too much. Maybe he had something important to do and forgot to notify them and he would be back in no time.

Takano sat down in his desk, still extremely concerned. It wasn't like he was in a rush to go talk to Onodera about the incident; he was worried that the careless man had gotten into trouble with Miura or something! He didn't think Kisa understood this.

A few hours had passed and it was already getting dark. Onodera still had not returned. His desk chair was empty but his bag and phone were still there. He wouldn't have gone home without them… If Onodera was in trouble, then he would be with Miura right?

Takano abruptly got up and headed to the Literature department to find his suspect.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Miura-san is?" he asked the head of Literature.

"Oh… Kouichi-kun? He went home ages ago"

"How… long ago?" Takano was fearful to ask.

"Hmm… a couple hours ago actually! Around lunch time…"

His felt his heart sink. He bowed his head slightly thanking the head of Literature for their time and returned back to his desk – his movements mimicking a robot. He didn't know where to start. He knew he needed to find Miura.

And more importantly, he needed to find Onodera.


End file.
